After Hours
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: "Sometimes… It's best for your deepest secrets to come out. Well, at least if someone you trust finds out. I guess I was gonna get found out eventually, but I'll tell you what happened. My name is Theodore Seville, and this is how I ended up falling for one of my own brothers."


Sometimes… It's best for your deepest secrets to come out. Well, at least if someone you trust finds out. I guess I was gonna get found out eventually, but I'll tell you what happened. My name is Theodore Seville, and this is how I ended up falling for one of my own brothers.

**_*~Flashback~*_**

I was walking through the hallways one day after school. I was just fourteen years old, and still am. Every time I turned a corner, I had to look behind myself in order to make sure no one followed me. It's really important that I be the first one there before anyone.

Soon, I was at the bathroom; well, close to the bathroom. The janitor had just left out, which meant the floors would be nice and clean. Again, I took a good look around before disappearing inside the restroom. As expected, the white tile floor was so clean; I thought it would start sparkling like a diamond. No time for admiring, though.

I quickly went inside the third stall and dropped my green backpack on the floor. In the wall, was a medium sized hole. A smile slowly placed itself on my face as my hands went down my body. First, I pulled off my shirt, then my pants. Now, I stood in nothing more than a dark green colored diaper. Before you stop and say things like "Haha, you're a teen and still wear diapers", I'll have you know that they feel really good to have on, especially when it rubs against your dick, all squishy and soft... Speaking of dicks... My ear twitched very slightly as the door of the bathroom opened.

My breathing went completely silent as footsteps made their way towards the stall next to me. The sound of a zipper being undone rang in my ears, followed by pants being pulled down all the way. Five one dollar bills slipped through the hole in the wall, and I took it happily. By now, I'm sure you now know what I do. And no, I don't feel bad for doing it.

A light pink blush came on my cheeks as his cock pushed through the hole. It was almost like my own, pointed slightly upwards with a tapering tip. I could tell by how heavy the musk around it was, that he had been pent up for quite some time. Though this one isn't a stranger to me. It's actually come around a few times this week. He likes the same treatment I give him every time, and I'm sure today's no different.

So, I slowly extended my tongue, letting my hot breath caress the very head of his cock as my mouth inched forward at a teasingly slow pace. He was already leaking his sweet precum, and I licked up a droplet before it fell to the floor. My lips pressed against his leaking hole in a soft, loving kiss. The sound of a little moan came from him, and I just kept taking in his shaft as slowly as I could.

The thing about this is mainly having patience. Sure I could just suck him try immediately, but where's the fun in that? Besides, I like to tease. With the head of his dick in my mouth, I stopped to lick and suckle on it. My own hand went down to my covered crotch and rubbed against the front of the diaper, grinding it against my own precum leaking member. A silenced moan came from me as I worked my lips up and down the sensitive head of his shaft.

The way his precum tasted, kinda like a blueberry, wasn't helping with keeping me quiet. On the contrary, it made me want to moan louder. I heard him grunt as he tried to force more of himself inside me, which I kindly refused by moving back just a little. Once he calmed down, I went back to work, taking in his entire length this time. Quietly, I moaned around his meat, bobbing my head back and forth, back and forth, again and again.

My hand scrambled for my backpack, opening the front pocket. I pulled out a silver ring, which was about as wide around as a quarter (Or in this case, my dick.). Attached to it, was a black cord leading to a small remote. It had only two buttons on it, one with a "+" and the other with a "-". I slipped it inside my diaper and around the very base of my shaft. And with the press of a button, it began to vibrate gently, making a little buzzing sound.

His cock started to jerk inside my mouth as it spewed out its hot precum freely, filling my mouth with its wonderful taste and texture, oh so slimy and slick. Again, he started thrusting his hips a little. This time I let him, letting the tip poke against the back of my mouth as I doubled my efforts, sucking harder and harder. It sounded like he was whimpering with the bliss I was giving him, which is what I just love to hear.

"A-Aaah fuck..." I didn't really pay attention to his voice, though it did sound vaguely familiar.

I pressed the "+" button a few times, moaning louder on his meat as the vibrating intensified. My own precum was starting to squirt right against my diaper, and I was breathing heavily through my nose all the while. His taste was making me tingle all over, not that I'm complaining. I felt his shaft tense up as I gave the base a gentle nibble, and he nearly let out a yell of pleasure.

After a few more minutes of wonderful cock slurping, I pulled myself away from him and licked my lips. My diaper fell off of me, leaving me completely naked. Just for heads up, thank God that these stalls are big. Slowly, I bent over so that my large, fat butt was towards his awaiting penis. I was on my hands and knees as his tip barely brushed against my tailhole. My whole body quivered in excitement as I turned up the vibrator's power, panting heavily as I looked behind myself.

I had to reach behind myself and take hold of his cock in order to guide him inside my butt. He eased inside calmly, with me backing up until my rump pressed against the wall, until he was as deep inside as he could go.

Meanwhile, I was biting my lip in order to hold in my moans. He felt _much _thicker and longer inside my ass than he felt in my mouth. Usually I just suck them off and rarely let them have their way with my rump, but this was one of those special moments when I make an exception. One of my hands pressed hard against my mouth and I let out a satisfied moan.

"You can start now..." I said, making sure to disguise my squeaky voice with something lower.

He obviously agreed. Next thing I know, my butt is being pounded like mad, accompanied by the sound of loud moans of absolute bliss. Whoever this guy is, he must have either not have fucked an ass in a long time, or he was a sex genius. Every thrust of his hips was like a quick feeling of heaven for me. In and out, back and forth, faster and harder. A nonstop high of euphoria. I arched my back and whined a little too loud, but he apparently hadn't noticed.

God, I wanted to know who this guy was. Something about the way he used my rear just made me excited. Hot splashes of fresh precum stained my anal walls, only letting him go in easier. In order to keep myself silent, I even bit down on my backpack, just whimpering and whining as the pleasure surged through me with absolutely no restraints.

A little squeak came from me as both of his soft, yet strong, hands grabbed hold of part of my ass and spread my cheeks apart, widening my anus a little bit as well. Somehow, he was holding back a few surprise inches of his shaft, until now of course. I gasped and tensed up as I was fucked relentlessly by a whole eight inches of pure male.

The vibrator was soon at full power, sending amazing waves of ecstasy all over my shaft. Precum was shooting out of me and landing on the floor in a messy puddle, and it just kept coming out like a tiny stream. He suddenly shuddered inside me and tensed up completely.

_'A-AAaaaah... He's gonna...' _

I couldn't even finish my thought as he came hard, shooting thick, sticky, hot strands of his jizz right into my ass, even splattering some on my sensitive prostate, forcing me into my own orgasm. This time, I didn't even care. I let out a loud scream of pleasure as I climaxed all over my belly. Thankfully, the diaper was still on the floor directly below me, catching most of my load without a problem.

It felt like hours passed before he pulled his flaccid member out of me. I was left panting like a dog as I heard him leave out of the stall.

_'W-W-Wow… who was that? I wouldn't mind getting to know him better…'_

"What the… Theodore?! What the hell?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I looked up. Apparently, I had accidentally left the door unlocked to my stall. Standing at the opening, was my older brother Simon. He was still nude from the waist down, staring at me with disbelief.

A guilty blush appeared on my cheeks and I bowed my head like a criminal on trial. "I… I'm sorry…." I whimpered. Just from the way he looked at me, I could tell he was completely confused.

"Theo…. You've been the one sucking off people for the last few weeks?" he asked, kneeling down by me.

I sniffled and nodded weakly, shuddering as tears flowed down my face. "It isn't good, I know…. But I can't resist…." I managed to say, keeping my eyes off of him.

_'He seems so disappointed…. I can't believe its really gotten this far…. I never expected to do this to him…. I stole his virginity, and he didn't even have a clue…. I'm such a… a….'_

"Look at me, Theodore."

Sighing, I raised my head a little. My eyes were leaking tears and my bottom lip quivered. "Please don't tell Dave…. He'd kill me for sure…. I'll never do it again, I swear…" I said.

"Hey… we're both guilty here. I shouldn't have been here in the first place. But I also shouldn't have even slipped you the money." Simon said. He turned my head towards him and wiped my eyes dry. "Now listen. I'm not gonna tell anyone about this, and neither are you. But in return, you're to never do anything like this again until you're one hundred percent certain that's what you want."

I sighed and hugged him close to myself. He kissed my cheek and helped me to my feet.

"I promise I'll never suck a cock again… never…. Just as long as you aren't angry at me…" I whispered. I don't know why, but I just kept pushing myself closer to him. He held me gently, his gaze filled with compassion and love. I'm not sure why, but I just felt at peace in his arms, like everything was going to be alright.

"In the meantime Theo, I have something important to tell you."

"Yes Simon?"

"I'm gonna need that five dollars back. Bus fare and all so on."

I just laughed and handed over the money.

_***~End Flashback~***_

Now, I haven't even touched Simon in that way in a long time, for years to be exact. Matter of fact, ever since that day, we didn't even mention what had happened. We both eventually moved on. He found a nice girl named Jeanette, and I found adoration in her sister, Eleanor. But hey, that's life. Sometimes you think you want one thing, and end up with something so much better.

Besides, even though we aren't even feeling around each other down there, I can tell that Simon still cares deeply for me, and I feel the same for him. Just not as much as Eleanor. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an attractive green wearing girl to tend to.


End file.
